foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Disciples of Divia
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:Disciples of Divia. The Disciples of Divia (or DoD) was a fan club for Kathryn Long, the actress who played Divia in "A More Permanent Hell" and "Ashes to Ashes". It was recognized as such by Long, who corresponded with the fan club president, Carl Nicastro, who posted the letters on the club's website. From a fannish perspective, though, the DoD was largely treated as equivalent to the one of the fan-created factions. (It should be noted that there already existed such a faction for fans of Divia, the Diviants; and the two co-existed for as long as the DoD was active.) Faction History The Disciples of Divia appears to have been designed to imitate the Dark Perkulators.In the description of the DoD on their FAQ page, Nicastro makes comparisons with the Dark Perkulators, particularly when describing their headquarters. The DoD were therefore provided with a fictional Gothic-styled headquarters inhabited by weird characters. Divia was referred to as a "princess", and lauded extravagantly, while ruder acronyms were created for other characters in the show. On the more complete lists of faction names, both the names "Disciples of Divia" and "Diviants" appear as names for fans of Divia, with little or no distinction being made between the two groups. However, on shorter lists, the more usual name for Divia's faction is Diviants; and, by 2010, this was used almost exclusively.For example, a belated player in War 13 claimed affiliation with the Diviants, not the Disciples of Divia. Nicastro headed the DoD website's FAQ page with the following statement: Nicastro's statement suggests that the Diviants came first, and had—like the other factions—been created spontaneously by the fans. His assertion that the DoD was the "official" faction for Divia is, in fact, at odds with the normal fan-based origin for factions.Although many Forever Knight actors are aware of the existence of factions and respond positively, they do not treat them as their official fan clubs. A number of the actors do have such fan clubs, which are distinct organizations. Faction Websites * Disciples of Divia: The Kathryn Long Appreciation Society * Disciples of Divia Templehttp://www.foreverknight.org/CousinMiranda/dodtemple/dodtemple2.html - illustrated floor plans created by Cousin Miranda Headquarters According to the FAQ page, "the Temple" was the official HQ of the DoD, "living quarters as well as house of worship". "Sub-Cults" According to the DoD FAQ, there are two types of DoD member (referred to as "sub-cults"). People in '''The Order of the Scythe' believe that Divia should remain evil, while people in The Order of the Midnight Rose believe she should seek peace and redemption, though not a cure.This information comes from the FAQ page on the DoD website (archived copy accessed 3 August 2011). Abbreviations The following abbreviations are mentioned as "Divia-speak" on the FAQ page: * ATD = All Things Divia * KBATN = Kickin' Butt and Takin' Names (what she does best!) * BSBS = Back Stabbing Boy Scout (Nick Knight) * PD = Princess Divia * GP = Grand Pontifax (DoD Movement's founder) * eDoDg = Evil Disciples of Divia grin See also: * Screen captures of Divia References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions based on character